Naruto: the way it shouldve went
by ttkaigler
Summary: this was supposed to just be an essay for english but i couldnt stop so here ya go. what if after the attack of the nine tailed fox naruto was adopted by the third hokage? what if he grew up being loved? what if naruto had a bloodline only know to the namikaze clan smarter naruto/ eventual op naruto/ bloodline naruto/ paring undecided
1. prolouge

It was a wonderful evening in the village hidden in the leaves. It's the biggest village of all 20 and has their own country for the village. It wasn't too cold but it isn't as hot as the day prior to that night. If you were in the maternity wing of the  
hospital you probably weren't having the best day. Like one elegant looking mother to be. Her name was Kushina uzumaki. She had fire red hair. Most people when they saw her hair they thought her hair was actually on fire. Now her eyes were a whole  
other story. They were the most beautiful eyes you've ever seen. They were a greyish purple that was dark but at the same time light. They changed with her mood. If she was happy her eyes would be a brighter shade but when she was mad they were dark.  
Her husband Minato Namikaze was standing next to her. He was a tall man being 6'4. He had sun kissed blonde hair with the deepest blue eyes. He was wearing some old sweatpants and a hoodie because he had to rush his wife to the hospital. He is also  
the leader of the village hidden in the leaves. Once the baby had been born Minato said, "look honey, he has your eyes" he said it with a happy voice. He was finally a father.

Kushina looked up at him then back at the baby and said ,"he has your hair."

The midwife that was in the room with them asked,"so what are you going to name him?"

Minato said" how about Naruto? After your father?"

Kushina teared up a litte. Her father died 3 days before the baby was born. She said" i love it!"

"Aww what a happy time. Too bad i came to ruin it." stated darkly by a masked man. His voice was deep. It rumbled with each had black hair in a spiky form. He only had one visible eye and it was blood red. It had the iris in the center and around it there  
were 3 comma shaped tomoe. The eye was called the sharingan. It was the bloodline of the uchiha clan, but all the uchiha's were in the clan compound. So why was this one here.

Minato got into a fighting stance, and said "who are you? What are you doing here? And what do you want?"

The man chuckled lightly and said " i want the destruction of you village you so called leader. You might wanna look outside to the village gates, death is on its way and it's the shape a giant 9 tailed fox."

Being scared for his family and village he looked towards the village gates and out of nowhere a giant sun baked orange fox with the same eye as the masked man was walking and roaring at the village. The roar shook buildings and woke people out of their  
sleep. Babies were screaming from the malicious aura that the giant 400ft fox. Its 9 tails were swinging causing building to crumble and causing the earth to rumble. The few people who were outside when the fox appeared could feel in their souls that  
this is the end of them. The devish creature stared at the village. With killing everything on its mind it walked. Every man woman and other person ready to defend their home fought. They shot fire as hot a the son at the creature but it didn't faze  
it. They shot waves of water at the giant fox but it didn't faze it. The made mountains appear from nothing to stop its movement and that didn't work. Minato knew what he must do to save his village. He must seal the creature. He must seal it into  
a human child whose body has not made their chakra coils yet. This was the newborn child on this fateful night. Minato knew if he did it the village would hate the child but how could he ask another family for their child if he couldn't give his own  
first. So he said "Kushina. I know this not good but we must seal the beast in out child."

Kushina stared at him like he grew a third head. "You want us to force our child into a life of being hated? I know what that feels like. Its not worth it."

Minato replied "what else can we do? We can't seal it in a adult they'll just die and it'll be back again. It has to be a baby. And i'm not asking another family for theirs." he said it with a stearn glare that meant no arguments its over. He took the  
sleeping newborn into his arms and went into battle. While he fought to keep the beast under control so he could sell it Kushina died from heart-break and birth complications. As Minato fought he made a clone of himself with his chakra and told it  
"hold naruto. I have to summon gamabunta and get the sealing ready." the clone nodded and ran into the surrounding forest. Minato hid the hand seals and yelled. In a giant poof of smoke a giant toad appeared. It was about the same size of the nine  
tailed fox. It was a deep red color with an orange eye color. The pupil was in the oval shape as well. Minato was standing on top of its head.

The toad spoke" what have you called me here for Minato? I was about to go get food", the toad had not seen the fox staring at him.

Minato said" i need you to stay on that fox over there as i prepare a seal for it. I must seal in my son and i shall leave him in the care of of Kushina."

The giant toad thought long and hard about it and said "I'll do it but you'll owe me food and a drink." the toad jumped into action. He fought the fox. Throwing his sticky webbed hand at the fox. The fox fought back.d chewing on the toad. Minato was setting  
up the rital post so he can seal the beast in his only child. He placed the still sleeping baby on top of the small rectangular pillar.

"How is he still sleep" said Minato in confusion. As if on cue the baby opened his eyes and started crying. "I had to open my big mouth didn't i." he said with a sigh.

"Hey gamabunta! Just sit on him for a second so i can seal him." Minato yelled. He was prepared to seal the fox now.

Gamabunta replied with a big jump to a bone crushing sit on the fox's back. Minato saw this and he but his hands together with everything folded but the index and middle fingers. Then he channeled his chakra and yelled "Death reaper seal". The god of  
death appeared with a tiny dagger in his sharp teeth. He had blondish white hair and blackened eyes. "Death god. In turn for my soul i want you to seal that fox into this baby." he said with all the determination he had left. The death god only stared  
for a second then he stuck his hand through Minato's body. He grabbed the fox pulled it through Eric and put in the baby. "You have 30 seconds before you die pleasure doing business with ya." said the death god in a deep rumbly voice. It sent chills  
up Minato's spine. He took out a paper and wrote: "to whom it may concern,

The child's name is Naruto uzumaki. He is the son of Minato namikaze and Kushina uzumaki. I had to seal the fox in his to stop the rampage. I want seen as a hero not as the fox."

He couldn't write any more. He had died. His predecessor had come running to the final fight and saw the crying baby. He was an old man. At Least 62 in age. He had brown hair and dark brown eyes. He had a liver spot under his right eye and had a smoking  
pipe in his mouth. He was wearing a white name was Hiruzen Sarutobi. Before he could find the note he saw the seal on the babies stomach and already knew what happened. He picked up the note and had more sadness in his eyes then people will know.  
He thought of Minatoas his own son. The son he never had. He would never have the chance to tell him. He walked over and picked up the sad baby. He wasn't crying though you can see the tears in his eyes. "Im sorry youngone. You've lost both  
your parents on the night you were born and placed with a curse that will stick with you till you die. You must have the worst luck. Even worse than my last student. I will take you in and train you right."


	2. New friends

Welcome back. Kinda lost where i was going with the story but it'll be fine. Also if you want to make a pairing pm me or review it. Also sorry for the code in the first chapter. It should be fixed now. Without further adieu let the story begin

What a drag

4 years later

It's been 4 years since that attack. 4 years of mourning and anguish. 4 years of trying to get a little blond haired purple eyed "demon" killed. Hiruzen Sarutobi, the leader of the hidden leaf village, wouldn't let that happen. He kept little Naruto in his home with his daughter Koto sarutobi. She 5'8. She has long dark brown hair that runs to her waist. Koto has hazel colored eyes. A color she got from her mother. She had a godly figure. Being almost an hourglass. Her boyfriend Shiro Okimasa is a 6'2 man with white hair in a shake of a ducks butt. (sounds familiar) he was a lucky man. When hiruzen brought home Naruto they were both so happy. They always wanted a family and now they have one. Naruto has grown fast. He already 3'3 with a full mop of hair. His purple eyes have a tinge of blue in them so they are more of a royal purple color now. It's October again and naruto's 2nd birthday is just around the conor and they are ready for it.

"Buzz…..buzz…..buzz!"

It was 8:00 in the morning. Hiruzen is just waking up. He tried hitting the snooze button on his alarm clock but it wasn't on. He opened his eyes to see a naruto sitting on his chest yelling. "Well hello Naruto. Did you sleep well?" the aging man asked the tiny child.

"Yea i slept alright. Hey can i come with you to the office today? Please please please?" naruto asked clearly. Naruto loved going with his adoptive grandfather to the hokage tower. It was the only place in the village he got to be with his grandfather.

The old man looked at him and gave it a quick thought and said "im sorry naruto i can't let you come today. I have meetings all day today. Why don't you go with your kaa-chan to the park? You can find some friends there."

Naruto looked sad when the old man said no but the thought of making friends changed his mood instantly. "I'll go ask kaa-chan right-"

"Woah there little one it's only 8. Wait a couple of hours before you go ask." hiruzen said. "That way there will be people when you go. By the way are you hungry?" naruto's stomach growled and he blushed slightly."ill take that as a yes. Let's go get you some food" they walked down stairs in their pjs. Hiruzen got 2 bowls and put some cereal in both bowls and milk. They were eating breakfast in comfortable silence until Koto came downstairs. "Good morning tou-san and naruto" she said in a happy but sleepy voice.

"Good morning kaa-chan" naruto said with a mouth full of food. Koto walked over and got a bowl and got some cereal too. By the time she went to get her first bite naruto was done. " hey kaa-chan? Can we go to the park today? I wanna play."

Koto replied" sure we can Naruto. You need new friends and if you meet any you can tell them to come to your party in a couple of days right?" naruto didn't even think about having friends over for his party. He really needed friends.

Everyone finished their cereal and got ready for the day. Koto and hiruzen got in the showers in their rooms while naruto only had to get dressed. He had already taken his bath this morning. After about 45 minutes of waiting naruto walked to his kaa-chan's room and found here putting on her sandals. "Ready to go" she asked him. He only nodded vigorously. The left the old man in the house. He went to cry before getting back to his curse called paperwork.

As the mother and son duo were walking to the park the villagers look at naruto is disgust. " _How can that thing walk around like he owns the place_ " most thought. While naruto was obvious to the Koto noticed and has a pain in her heart " _why can't they just see him as a normal boy? He's done nothing wrong"_ he thought in sadness but she didn't let it show. When they got to the park there were a couple of families already there. Koto looked at naruto and said"i'm going to sit in that grass patch over there and if a stranger looks at you funny yell till you can't anymore OK?"

Naruto didn't understand why he had to yell if someone looked at him but he nodded anyway and ran off towards the other kids. He stopped when he saw a boy laying with is hands behind his head and hair in the shape of a pineapple. Next to him was a...bigger child who was eating a bag of chips. "Hi. my name is Naruto what's yours?" naruto asked trying to be nice.

The boy laying down looked at naruto and said "yo. Names shikamaru. And that's choji." the boy now named choji looked at naruto and waved at him.

"So do you wanna play?" asked naruto. He didnt wanna just sit here so why not. Shikamaru looked a choji who just nodded and said "sure. What ya wanna play?" Naruto thought for a second then said "wanna play ninja? It's easy. I'll be the rogue ninja and you guys try and catch me." its quite a simple game. Shikamaru stood up and so did choji. Naruto started running away with them hot on his trail.

Koto saw all of this happen. She smiled. Her son finally had friends. She took out a little book. It was henged. Unhendged you would see the title of the book being icha icha paradise. The book was pure smut with a story. It was written by her father's student Jiraya of the legendary sannin. Koto only read it for the story. Or so we know. She started thinking about her own love life. Shiro was the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with but didn't want to leave naruto to start a new family. Shiro was happy when Koto told him she was adopting Naruto. He even asked to be the adoptive father. Hiruzen had to step ibn and say not until marriage. That kinda made it awkward for shiro and Koto. they wanted to get married but didnt know when. The more she thought about it the more she wanted it to happen.

Back to naruto. He was still running not being caught yet though he's been slowed down many times. He looked back without paying attention to where he was going and ran into someone. The boy he ran into had hair that rivaled naruto's in spikiness. He wore a grey jacket and shorts. "Im sorry. I want looking to where i was going. It's my fault. Are you you ok?" naruto rambled. "Im fine calm down. Names kiba what's yours?" the now named kiba asked. Just then a wore out shikamaru and choji showed up and layed back down. "Im naruto and that's shikamaru and choji. We are playing ninja wanna join?" naruto asked in return. "Sure why not? This will be fun." and they started running again. This time kiba was the rouge nin. Time flew as they had fun. Just running around being friends. But it was time to head home. Parents came to get their children. Koto came over to get naruto while the other boys" parents came to get them. Naruto walked over to each of the moms and asked" hey my birthday is in a week can they come over and play?" he even used the dreaded "puppy eye no jutsu" the mothers all cooed and said "that'll be fine sweety we will bring them over"

Naruto yayed in joy and hugged the moms then left with his own mother. Koto asked him" you hungry?" naruto nodded."i know just the place then" Koto said and took naruto to her favorite ramen stand. Not knowing she just doomed the sarutobi family to eternity of brokeness and ramen. When they got there a little girl with short brown hair and black eyes was trying to sweep the floor. She looked up and saw naruto and koto sitting down and yelled "TOU-SAN WE GOT CUSTOMERS" she was loud. It nearly scared the old chef half to death. He walked out to the front and said "hey Koto. haven't seen you in years. How have you been?" Koto could only smile and say " hey old man teuchi. I've been good i've had to raise my son that's why you haven't seen me" when teuchi heard son he looked left and saw a blond haired royal purple eyed child. He looked back at teuchi in confusion and said "hey old man how do you know my kaa-chan? Your not some creep are you?" naruto is very protective of his mother. "Oh no child i'm not a creep. Your kaa-san used to stop by and get ramen all the time. I am the best ramen chef in the world." teuchi said arrogantly. "What would you like to eat?" naruto replied with miso ramen while his mother said shrimp ramen. After a few minutes of waiting and dinner they paid and started walking home. When they got home naruto went straight to bed. He didn't even say hi to his jiji. He was tired.

1 week later

It was finally naruto's birthday. He was now officially 4. He was happy. He woke up at 5 am took a shower put on clean clothes and woke up his kaa-chan and jiji. They were mad to say the least but couldn't complain. He's a ball of energy. They decorated the house till the party at 4pm. The put up streamers and banners. Shiro came over and gave naruto a book on chakra and how to use it. He gave Koto a huge kiss and said i have a surprise for you too. He got on one knee and said "will you make me the happiest man in the world?" koto teared up and jumped in to shiro's arms saying yes non stop. Naruto didn't know exactly what went on but hiruzen took him out of the room to get his gift. "What did you get me jiji? Is it a sword? Or a bo staff like yours?" naruto fired off.

Hiruzen looked at him and shook his head. "I got you 2 things. One a bo staff so you got that right and i'll teach you how to use it and i also got you this" in his hands was a crystal on a string. The crystal was a orange in color and was in the shape of a 3D hexagon. " it's made with chakra and if you ever get in trouble just push chakra into it and i'll find you." naruto grabbed it and with tears in his eyes gave his jiji a big hug. "Thank you thank you thank you soooooo much." naruto said in joy. Today was gonna be a good day

A couple of hours later shikamaru and choji showed up. Shikamaru gave naruto a shogi board. He said he'd teach naruto how to play so they can play whenever. Choji got naruto a 3000 dish cookbook. They both liked to eat so it was very kind of him to get. A couple of minutes later kiba showed up and gave naruto a 4th hokage action figure playset. Naruto has a bunch in his room so he said thank you. Koto's gift to naruto was an all you can eat ticket to ichiraku's ramen. Naruto's mouth watered as he saw the ticket. He really liked ramen since the one visit a week ago. Everyone sang happy birthday and ate cake and ice cream. After the party later that night in the seal that is on naruto's stomach the kyubi thought to himself. " **And my gift to you will be unlocking your potential. Don't disappoint me child."**

Dont forget to review about who you want the pairing to be. Im not doing a harem.

Choices:

Hinata

Femsaskue

Ino

Sakura

Fuu

Femgarra

Femhaku


	3. new powers?

Thanks for reviewing. I'll try to update weekly but i make no promises. Naruto gets his bloodline this chapter yay!

New powers?

2 weeks later

2 weeks after Naruto's party hiruzen kept his promise and started training naruto. He started by unlocking his chakra. Naruto had a lot of it. It was even more the the hokage himself and it scared him slightly. Think about how much he would have when he was in his prime. It would be godly. Now we see naruto in the training grounds in the sarutobi compound practicing his katas for his new bo staff. He sucked up the information that hiruzen taught him like a fish and water. He worked hard to please his jiji. It wasn't hard to please an old man when your 4 and learning how to fight. Shiro also started to help teach naruto some chakra control exercise to control the massive ness that was naruto's. He learned the gist of the tree-walking in a matter of hours and mastered in 2 days. Which is impressive. He started on the water-walking and he's still stuck on that. He can get about 30 steps on the water then he would fall in. but he was determined. If he could master the water-walking in 2 weeks then he'll get something. He has a fews days left to get to 50 steps and not fall in.

Flashback no jutsu

Naruto was next to a small lake with Shiro "Ok Naruto. This is the water-walking technique" shiro said as he started walking on the water like Jesus. "This one is harder than the last one. You have to have a steady flow of chakra to your feet while watching out for waves and ripples." said Shiro in his teaching voice.

After 50 tries and no progress naruto got a little discouraged and seeing this Shiro said " hey Naruto. If you can get this in the next 2 weeks i'll teach you a jutsu. A really powerful one at that." hearing that was like a flipping a switch. When naruto ran onto the water again he made 2 steps before falling in. Shiro's eyes bulged out of his face. He was scared. " _If this kid can get that far with just a little incentive then what would he do for something he really wanted"_ thought shiro is fear. He would be teaching naruto new jutsus everytime naruto mastered something. The kid would be a powerhouse

End flashback no jutsu

Naruto has made so much progress since then but he only has 2 days left. He was sitting on the shore of the pond meditation. Trying to calm his chaotic chakra. But he felt a tug on his mind. He let the tug take him and he passed out.

Mindscape

Naruto opened his royal purple colored eyes to be in a dark tunnel. He felt the pull going forward so he followed.

" **Yes this way child come to me** "

Naruto heard the voice but was not afraid. He didn't know where he was but it felt calm. He walked for what if felt life hours (AN: he is a 4 year old) but it was only like 5 minutes. He finally reached the end of the tunnel to see a giant cage the was shrouded in darkness but if you looked around the cage you would see a beautiful forest. It was amazing. You could see the tiny woodland creatures doing their thing. Trees as far as the eye could see and a sunny not cloudy sky.

" **Boy. come to me** " said the creature from inside the cage. It shocked naruto out of his stupor of staring into the forest. He walked to the edge of the cage and when he looked inside he saw 2 slitted red eyes looking back at him. The look in the red eyes looked like he was staring into Naruto's soul. He could feel the gazing and he felt uncomfortable in his own skin.

"Umm… hi there? My name is-" is all naruto could say before he was cut off.

" **I know who you are child. I'm the one who brought you here.** " the creature said moving more into the light so Naruto could see it. It was a giant fox with 9 curled tails behind it. It looked saddened. It didn't want to be in this cage.

" **Child. I am the kyuubi. I attacked your village 4 years ago and was sealed into you by your fourth hokage.** " the now known as the kyuubi. He was sad to tell the 4 year old this. But what happened next surprised him. After hearing and seeing the kyuubi he ran up to it and gave it a hug.

"I don't want you to be sad Mr. fox. I'm sure you didn't mean to attack my home." naruto's innocence was refreshing. No matter what naruto couldn't see the bad in anything.

" **Well think you child and you are right. I didn't want to attack your home. I was sleeping in my den with my mate and children. All of a sudden a masked man who claimed to be Madara Uchiha. He then killed my mate and children and put me under a genjutsu to make me use my rage to attack your village. I truly didn't want to bother the human race for another 50 to 100 years.** " After heating the kyuubi's story naruto gained the look of determination. The look of a fighter and he was ready for a fight. He may be 4 but he knows right from wrong and killing someone elses family for no reason was a bad.

"I'll help you. I'll help you beat this madera guy up. He's a meanie." said naruto with his angry face on. The kyuubi was surprised once more. To surprise the kyuubi twice in one day was a true accomplishment.

" **Child you have gained my respect. Most people see me and my brothers and only a powersource but you are different. You might still be young but still. Insight for my respect i shall help you. But for 2 things. I will let you use my power as you need it as you get older teach you how to use it and i'll merge the bloodline that you already have with my power to make it even better. But in return i want you to let me use your senses like my own i wanna see what you do and taste and hear and so on. Also i want you to take away the cage** " said the kyuubi. He was quite excited to work on naruto's bloodline. It would be the strongest ever but he didn't know what to add to it. He could add way to control the other tailed beast but that was boring. Hell figure it out.

"OK. i'll do it. Wait… how do i do it?" naruto said sheepishly " **all you gotta do is rip a corner of the seal on the gate. Don't rip too much just as big as your big toe.** " said the kyuubi cautiously. He didn't want to kill the kid with too much power. Naruto walked up to the seal and ripped a tiny piece off. Once he did the kyuubi's chakra started to flow from the fox to naruto. It surrounded him for a second then disappears into his skin as fast as it came.

" **Now you might want to wake up. Your kaa-san and jiji are worried about you,** " the kyuubi said. As soon as he said that naruto started to become see through. " how will come talk to you again? I don't wanna leave" naruto said sadly. He liked this place.

" **I'll bring you back ant teach you how to come back at will. Now go it'll be fine child."** before naruto could retort he was gone.

Realworld

Naruto opened his eyes slowly. Heard the sound of a steady beeping. He smelt medicine and needles. He was staring at the white ceiling. He was in the hospital. "Praise the log. He has woken up." hiruzen said. He was happy his grandchild had woken up.

"How long was i out? It only felt like an hour" naruto said in confusion.

"You were out for 2 days my child. But that's not what worried us. You were spilling chakra the whole time. And while that was happening crystals were coming out of the ground to protect you whenever someone got close." the old mad said in worry"do you know what those were?"

Naruto thought for a second on what the kyuubi said before he ripped the seal. Something about a bloodline? "Yea old man i think i know what it is. Its my bloodline. I met the kyuubi while i was out and it said something about a bloodline and making it more powerful but that's just a guess." said naruto with a thinking pose that could rival shikamaru's when he's playing shoji.

Everyone in the room had different reactions to that. Hiruzen had wide eyes with surprise. Koto who was scared that naruto would find out that she wasn't his real mother. Shiro was starstruck. His adopted son had a bloodline.

"Why y'all looking at me like that?" naruto asked feeling awkward from all the attention he was getting. Hiruzen moved as fast as naruto when he had sugar and put up some silencing seals around the hospital room. "You talked to the kyuubi? It didn't try to corrupt you? Or try and hurt you? And you said bloodline? How do you have one?" hiruzen fired off.

"I don't know old man calm down i'm fine. And me and the kyuubi are friends." naruto tried to reassure them but failing.

"Well i guess we'll have to step up your training a bit once you get out of here." said shiro. He knew naruto was gonna be strong but god level chakra and a bloodline plus the kyuubi? This kid could destroy a whole village once he got older.

"When can i get out? I'm hungry for some ramen." naruto said as his stomach growled in agreement.

"You can get out now. We were just waiting until you woke up. Hopefully the "crystal garden" as we call it is still there. It's quite the sight to see wouldn't you agree Koto?" hiruzen said trying to get Koto to say something. She was quite sad. She didn't want naruto to know he was adopted until later in life. She loved him like she birthed him so she felt like he was her own in which he was.

"Yea its a wonderful thing to see sochi." Koto said

So thats chapter 3 i didn't know where the talk with the kyuubi was going but its fine. How'd you feel about the bloodline? Crystal release isn't used very often and when it is the story doesn't last long. Also how do you want the kyuubi to power up the bloodline? I have a couple of ideas but it's nice to hear some too. Also do you want a fem kyuubi? If yes i got a different name than kurama. That's why i kept saying "it" instead of he or she.

Also don't forget to vote

Choices:

Hinata-1

Femsaskue-1

Ino-0

Sakura-0

Fuu-0

Fem Gaara-1

Fem Haku-1

Possibly 2 girls?-1

please review


	4. a new family?

Welcome to the next chapter. It'll be a good one

A new Family?

One year later

It's been a year since naruto met the kyuubi. The kyuubi kept his promise and powered up Naruto's bloodline. He made it do 3 new things: if you stab someone anywhere it will absorb their chakra, the second is that the crystals will always protect naruto unless he doesn't want it to happen (AN: think like gaara's sand but naruto's comes from the ground to protect him) and the last one is that the crystals can calm and even control the tailed beast. If there ever is a need to calm them.

During the one year naruto has learned a lot from his jiji and new tou-san. Hiruzen taught him everything he knew about the bo staff. He also taught him a couple of earth jutsus. Naruto knows: "Earth style: Earth wall jutsu" and "Earth style: Mud clone Jutsu". He learned those because his new bloodline is half earth have wind. Though it's easy to mix them together for naruto this is training his control to do them separately.

From his new tou-san he learned "Shadow clone jutsu" the leaf slicing technique the rock slicing technique and one jutsu for his bloodline, "Crystal style: Crystal spikes". As its name implies when naruto slams his hands to the ground spikes appear out of the ground at the speed of light.

Naruto also learned he was having a little brother soon.

Flashback

Koto wasn't feeling too good. She threw up 3 times already and she was having cravings for ramen. Not like naruto craving but 100x worse. So she went to the doctor.

"Come on back Mrs. Sarutobi(1)" said the doctor. Once they got to the room the doctor asked "so what seems to be the problem today?"

"I've thrown up 3 already today and have been for the last 2 weeks. Also i've been have really strong cravings. Like really strong ones. Also my breast have been swollen and a tender," Koto said fearing what she thought it might be

"Oh Mrs. Sarutobi i think might be pregnant. Let me get the stuff for an ultrasound and we will find out." the doctor said. When she left the room Koto had mixed feelings. She was happy that she was having another child and couldn't wait but she didn't know how naruto would react. He may not like having a bigger family. Koto was so deep in thought she didn't even notice the doctor coming back with a couple of machines. "Ok Mrs. Sarutobi you ready to figure out what gender your baby is going to be?"

The doctors voice scared Koto a little but she didn't let the doctor see it. "Sure. can you tell what gender it is?"

"Yes the gender is…"(2)

Flashback end

When naruto found out he was have a little sibling he was ecstatic. He couldn't wait. But he still didn't know where babies come from. But that was a conversation for another time.

Right now naruto is at the park with shikamaru choji and kiba. They are enjoying shikamaru's favorite hobby, cloud watching. Shikamaru got the group addicted to it one day and now they cant get enough. They do it to calm down from their exciting running.

"Hey kiba when are you going to get your partner?" naruto asked wanting a dog of his own.

"I'll get it when we start the academy. That's in like 2 months." kiba replied also excited for his partner. Kiba's mother was very strict about letting him see the dogs until he was ready. She didn't want kiba to get too attached to a dog he cant have for his partner.

"I can't wait for the academy. It'll be fun to test myself against the other clan kids." naruto said with determination in his royal purple colored eyes(3).

"We can have spars now. Though shika and choji won't do it." kiba said with boredom in his voice. Shikamaru and choji didn't really train like kiba and naruto. Choji didn't because he needed to store as many calories as possible as a child to used later while shikamaru didn't because its too "troublesome" as he would say.

"I'll ref the match" said shikamaru."no ninjutsu only taijutsu" nobody want to get hut now did they?

"Ok then" the 2 combatants said jumping up and getting in their taijutsu stances. Naruto got in the monkey stance(AN: think like kid goku in dragon ball) while kiba got into his family's dog stance.

"GO" yelled shikamaru.

Imedily kiba rushed naruto. Pouncing and prancing like he was playing with a ball. With each strike he added a little chakra to his fingers to extend his nail into claws. While naruto blocked each stack he had his own quick blow thrown at kiba. He hit his under arm every time to weaken kiba tho it looks like he's just blocking.

"Take this naruto" kiba yelled in joy, as he swung his arm filled with chakra to attack naruto. Naruto couldn't defend properly so his chakra did the next best thing. Made a crystal about the width of a math textbook and and the height of color of the crystal was deep blood read that raged like a inferno. Kiba's eyes bugged out of his head. "What the heck naruto? You didn't say you had a bloodline!" kiba said in would be cool to have a bloodline like that.

"Well you never asked if i had one" naruto said while shrugging. Naruto's chakra not sensing anymore danger shattered the crystal in to millions of tiny fragments that shimmered in the sunlight that made it seem like it was snowing blood. It was a sight to see. "Do you want to keep going? I'm just getting warmed up" naruto said with a new found determination.

"Alright naruto lets keep going" kiba said with the same burning fine in he brown eyes. Naruto charged Kiba and started his offence. Kiba's defense was horrible. Naruto broke through it and caused kiba to be pushed back quite a bit. But while in his assault Naruto moved like monkey. He jumped around and looked like he was just playing round.

"Alright stop. It clear naruto is stronger and no you both know what you have to work on. Naruto you work on you footwork you were stiff while kiba you have to work on your defense. Naruto broke through it like punching water." shikamaru said in his teacher mode voice. He was quite entertained by the free show of the fight but also trying to find mistakes in both their taijutsu. Naruto had the perfect offence. It was quite unpredictable like a very playful monkey but his defense left a lot to the imagination.

"Thanks shika. Can't go anywhere without you." naruto said.

"NARUTOOOOOOOOO!"

Everyone heard the scream of Koto. she was pissed. Naruto had been fighting again and she hated when he did that. She knew naruto was stronger than his friends but she didn't want him to cause problems by hurting one of them by accident.

"Oh no. bye naruto see ya hope you survive." said kiba as everyone got up and ran away. There's no point in them getting into trouble for fighting.

"Naruto what have i said about fighting young man? Don't do it. I know you'll be a ninja in you life but be a kid for now. You have so much life to use so use it." Koto said to naruto trying to get him to understand life ain't all about being a ninja.

"Yes kaa-chan. I won't do it again" naruto said. Tring to get from under Koto's gaze.

"Now let's go get some ramen im still hungry." Koto was due soon. She was quite pregnant. Naruto couldn't wait to be an onii-san. Hell be the best there ever was.

A week later

"AAAAAHHHHHHH IT FUCKING HURTS. GET THIS GODDAMN BABY OUT OF ME!" Koto could be heard through the whole hospital. She was giving birth to her second child but her first natural birth child.

"It'll be ok Koto. the baby is almost out just a few more pushes." said shiro with tears in his eyes. His bones in his hand were now definitely broken and what makes it worse is that she already broke the other had earlier that day.

"YOU FUCKING PUSH A GODDAMN BABY OUT OF YOUR VAGINA! OH WAIT YOU DON'T HAVE ONE! YOU FUCKING DID THIS TO ME" Koto yelled. She was in a lot of pain.

"The baby is out now Mrs. Sarutobi. You can calm down. " said the midwife in the room.

"Phew i need new hands." said shiro with a sigh. He was happy as a dog getting a treat. "I'm a biological father. Can i hold him?"

"Sure just be careful" said the midwife handing the baby to shiro. The new baby girl had dark brown hair with hazel eyes. She was a beautiful little girl.

"Look Koto. she has your eyes and my hair" said shiro with tears swelling up in his eyes. He had so much joy

"AHHHHHH AGAIN? WHAT THE FUUUUUUUUUCK?." Koto yelled once more. There was another child on the way and this one was unexpected.

...

And after 15 more minutes of labor she was done. There were 2 children born into the sarutobi family on august 15th. Mae and konohamaru sarutobi. Twins and younger siblings of naruto uzumaki sarutobi.

Thanks for reading this chapter yo.

Koto keeps the sarutobi last name because Shiro didn't want his children from his clan name.

It was a surprise….. SURPRISE!

You need to know his eye color. It'll become a big part of the story this will be the only time i tell you

So the voting continues:

Choices:

Hinata-4

Femsaskue-1

Ino-0

Sakura-0

Fuu-0

Fem Gaara-1

Fem Haku-1

Possibly 2 girls?-1

Also i might add another girl to that list but maybe not.

So the next chapter will be a time skip to the academy days. Be ready for the sasuke bastardnish

See ya

please review


	5. finally Genin

Welcome to chap 5

 **IMPORTANT!**

I'm going to skip all of the academy days. For the story to progress i want it to it'll be skipped. I will keep the mizuki incident in but that's about all. Naruto will be in the middle of the pack so he doesn't show too much skill. Also idk how to write stuff like that. It ain't interesting either so to the action. ALSO THE UCHIHA MASSACRE NEVER HAPPENED. I don't want to have a emo moody bastard in this story

Genin now! Hell yeah

"Welcome students. This will be your second to last time in this school as students. For today you will be taking your graduation exams and you'll be genin. We will start with the written exam. When i say go start you'll have an hour to finish". The monotone voice almost put all the students to sleep. This was Iruka Umino. He was a retired ANBU agent that retired early to teach the new generation. He wore his hair in a ponytail that pointed up and had a scar that ran across his nose. He wore his chunin vest in pride. It was another class that were prepared to go serve the hokage as they needed to do.

Mizuki, another chunin teacher, started passing out papers. Mizuki was one of the many people in the village that hated our blonde haired hero, naruto. The fox had killed Mizuki's parents so he transferred that hate to naruto.

"You may begin" said Iruka said. As he did everyone started working. Naruto was already on the 7th question out of the 15. He aimed to get a b on this test to stay average. He didn't want to deal with the dreaded fangirls. That was the bane to every strong student. Once he finished the test he looked around. Shikamaru was to his left and kiba was to naruto's top of kiba's head was a white tuft of fur. It was akamaru. Kiba's dog partner. Choji was in front of the other 3 next to sasuke and shino. All the guys stuck together in the academy and none of them have any hard feeling to each other. Sasuke and naruto and kiba have been rivals since the first day and the others just have to laugh at their antics.

Shikamaru was the second in their group to finish the test. He only wanted to he above the failing mark but didn't want to be special. In his words that would be too troublesome. Next was sasuke. He smirked knowing he aced the test while kiba struggled to barely pass the test. Shino and choji both finished the test at the same time. Not really caring what they got.

An hour passed quickly for the gang. Everyone finished the test before the timmer dinged.

"Alight class while i grade your test Mizuki will take you to the training ground to test your accuracy and taijutsu." said Iruka.

Outside on training ground

"Alright class we are doing the kunai test. Throw as hard as you can and hit a bullseye. You know how this works yatta yatta yatta" said mizuki in a very bored tone.

Each one went one by one. Most of the civilian children got 6/10. Hinata got a 8/10. Ino choji and shikamaru got a 7/10. While Kiba and shino got a 8/10. Naruto and sasuke both got 10/10. Naruto wanted to show his practical skills while his intelligence must stay a mystery.

"Ok class now it's time for the taijutsu exam. You'll be paired off against someone else in the class and either the first one out of the ring or unable to fight loses." mizuki said ina very interested tone. He really wanted to see the demon brat lose.

The fight went on. Ino fought sakura twas pitiful so i'll spare you the details. Hinata fought a civilian and won in 3 minutes. It was only longer because hinata didn't want to hurt the poor girl. Choji and shikamaru went into the ring and just played rock paper scissors. Shikamaru won. Next kiba fought a civilian and won in 2 minutes.

"The last fight is sasuke vs naruto" mizuki said. The 2 boys walked into the ring and went to the middle. They stared each other down waiting for the other to move. Naruto stook out his hand and sasuke shook hands with him. Then went to opposite sides of the ring. "Begin!" mizuki said.

Sasuke rushed naruto trying to overwhelm him like his older brother itachi taught him to do. Naruto already prepared for such a thing to happen blocked every blow not letting get by. Sasuke jumped back after seeing he wasn't getting anywhere. It was naruto's turn for offence. Naruto flew at sasuke and aimed a punch at sasuke's gut while getting ready to roundhouse kick sasuke. Sasuke saw the punch coming and blocked it but being distracted with the punch sasuke didn't see the kick coming before it was too late. Sasuke got hit in the face with the kick and sent him flying. Sasuke flipped himself upright but landed outside the circle.

"Done! Winner naruto" mizuki said in spite no one heard the spite because they were too in awe of the fight. It was the greatest fight they've ever seen(they are still in the academy. They haven't seen much). "Alight class let's go in. it's time for the ninjutsu part of your exam.

Back inside

"Alright class i'll be calling you one by one to do your ninjutsu part of the test. You may talk but not very loud" iruka said. "Shino your first"

Shino got up and left to take his test. "That was a good spar sasuke. My defense is unbeatable though" naruto said arrogantly

" **Child. If you say something like that ever again i'm going to make run 100 laps in your mind and make the days in here mere seconds out there."** said the kyuubi angrily. He never wanted an arrogant student. He hates arrogance.

"Hn" sasuke said in reply yo naruto."i could have beat you if i didn't hold back" in all honesty sasuke was lying. He didn't hold back.

"Its alright sasuke. We can go all out some other day." naruto replied trying not to show arrogance again.

Before they knew it 98% of the class had already went and they were the last 2. "Sasuke? Its your turn."

Sasuke went and was back in 3 minutes, it was an easy test."dinner at my house today naruto" said sasuke as he left for the rest of the day like the rest of the students.

"Naruto? Your turn." iruka said. "Alright naruto first do the henge".

Naruto turned in a exact replica of the third hokage even with his liver spot.

"Good now do the kawarimi." iruka said. Naruto compiled and switched places with the chair that was on the other side of the roo and switched back.

"Alright naruto last one do the bushin" iruka said

"Umm can i do a variation of the bunshin jutsu?" naruto asked

"I don't see why not" iruka said in slight confusion

"Ok good. "crystal style: clone jutsu(1)"" naruto said as a crystal clone of him grew from the ground. The clone of him looked at iruka's surprised face and grinned "i think this works" it said before disergrating in many millions of tiny sparkle red.

"Great job naruto. You pass" said iruka with joy.

"Yay im a ninja now. Imma be so badass." naruto said as he got his head band and headed home.

Thats a wrap. Also if you want to see how some stuff happened from naruto's childhood just leave a review or pm me.

Last chapter i said sasuke was gonna be somewhat bastards but he will be but not like in the anime/manga

In There his family died here he still has his family.

Also for the voting you have until the chunin exams to vote use that time

So the voting continues:

Choices:

Hinata-4

Femsaskue-1

Ino-0

Sakura-0

Fuu-0

Fem Gaara-1

Fem Haku-1

Possibly 2 girls?-1

Also i might add another girl to that list but maybe not.

As always please review


	6. new teams

Welcome to chapter 6. The mizuki incident and teams.

Enjoy

Oh no damn it

"Kaa-chan! Tou-san! Jiji! I graduated." naruto yelled as he walked into the house.

Koto ran full speed and covered naruto's mouth and said "if you wake uo those kids so help me kami you will not see your first mission congrats tho sochi." she just put the twins to sleep and didn't feel like having to do again

"Thanks kaa-chan" naruto said in a whisper. "Do you know where Tou-san is? Or Jiji?"

"Yes, your Tou-san is in the study with your jiji. You uncle is coming home today as well." koto said in joy. She finally got to see her onii-san. It's been 12 years since she saw him last.

Naruto walked towards the study. He walked past the twins room and stopped. Konohamaru and mae were sleeping with each other and holding hands. They looks like they had eternal peace. Naruto kept walking toward the study.

"Naruto it's time we told you the truth about a few things since your now an adult kinda" horizon said with a sumbor look.

Naruto seeing the look dropped the mask of stupidity and got serious, "whats up jiji?"

"Naruto it's about your parents. You were adopted. Your real parents were killed when the kyuubi attacked. We know who they were but i can not tell you for your own safety. They had very powerful enemies and even worse friends. We didn't want to tell you sooner because you wouldnt understand." horizon said with his old sad voice. He saw Naruto as his own grandchild so telling him this hurt. It hurt his soul.

Naruto on the other had had so many conflicting emotions. He was sad because his real parents were already dead. He was sad again because the family he thought of as his real family weren't true. He was angry at because the kyuubi because that means that it killed his parents.

With all the turmoil that naruto was feeling he started channeling chakra to his eyes subconsciously. Unknown to any of the humans in the house the kyuubi add some of his yokai into naruto as a baby as a sorry. He never told naruto because he didn't know if he'll ever awaken the dojutsu that he had given him. If you looked at naruto's eyes at this moment which the people in the room did they were surprised. Instead of the royal purple naruto's eyes have always been they were now the deepest green youve ever seen with a lighter orange and yellow around the pupil. Speaking of the pupil it it's now slitted. Around the pupil there were tome spinning around rapidly like the eye was going to change once more.(think like if normal naruto with blue eyes had the sharingan and the kyuubi's chakra but the eye is green and orange) Naruto had awakened a dojutsu that hasn't blessed the world since the time of the sage of the six paths. He awakened the Owari no me. The eye of the end(1). Naruto noticed his vision changed. He looked at everyone in the room and they all had different levels of chakra and different colors.

Before anyone could say anything naruto ran out the door at full speed. He ran deep into the forest. He didn't care if anyone followed him. He just needed to run.

(listen to the song "unsteady" by x ambassadors)

When he finally stopped he was at a river. He was just outside the village but was far enough to not be noticed for a while. He looked into the river and saw that his eyes changed. They were not his normal eyes. He was scared.

" _Kyuubi! What is wrong with my eyes!"_ naruto thought. He didn't get a reply. He felt alone. He felt as if he didn't have anyone in the world to be with him. He just wanted to go back to when he was a kid running around.

Around him crystals came out of the ground. They were the same colors as his eyes. He knew they were coming to comfort him but he still felt alone. There was no one. He felt nothing, he felt empty for the first time. It was the worst thing ever.

(stop song here if ya want)

A woodland creature came out of the forest behind him. It was a little fox kit. The crystals let it by not sensing danger from the animal. It was young. Too young to be away from its mother. Naruto picked up the kit and rubbed its coarse coat of fur.

"Hey little guy. Whatcha doing out here? Ran away too?" naruto asked the kit

And as if the kit understood naruto it nodded. Naruto was surprised.

"You can understand me?" naruto asked once more. And the pup again nodded. "Do you have a name little one?" naruto asked to see if it could speak

The little fox kit looked at naruto with a puzzled gaze and shook its head "no"

"I'll give you a name then. How about menma?" naruto asked. The fox shook its head no. "how about saha?" again the fox kit shook its head. "How about Hotaru?" the fox waited a couple of seconds as if it was thinking and the nodded.

So you like Hotaru huh?" naruto said with his joy coming back. What he didnt notice was that the crystals were changing back to their normal colors. Naruto also didn't noticed that it was getting late. "Alright little guy. Wanna come home with me? The only reason why your out here alone is because your kaa-san is dead. Right?"

The fox kit nodded slowly, it had a somber look in its eyes.

As the duo started walking home but was suddenly interrupted by a shadowy figure jumping through the trees. The figure had a huge scroll on its back. It was strange.

"Wanna follow it girl?" naruto asked. The fox kit yipped in excitement. They ran after the figure till it stopped in a clearing a couple miles from the village. Naruto landed behind the shadowy figure.

"Why are you following me?" it asked.

"I wanna know why you have the scroll of seals on your back." naruto replied getting a glimpse of the scroll's label.

So i've been found out huh? At least i'll take the demon brat with me!" said the figure while throwing a fuma shuriken.

Naruto blocked with a crystal. The moon shined off of it and brightened up the battlefield. "Mizuki-sensei? What are you doing with the scroll?"naruto asked with confusion. While channeling chakra into his eyes. They changed once more to the Owari no me. Naruto can see mizuki's chakra. Hotaru hid in the woods so she did not get hurt.

Naruto charged mizuki with a crystal sword in his hand. He slashed and attacked. Mizuki got cut many time because of his arrogance. "You think you can hurt me demon brat? Do you want to know why you are called that?" asked mizuki

"You dumbass! I know why they call me that. I've know for a while" naruto said in boredom. Mizuki being completely stunned by this knowledge naruto use their time to attack. Naruto slashed at mizuki's arm but mizuki moved. He got his head chopped off. Blood gushed everywhere. Naruto couldn't look away. It was horrifying. Naruto forced as much chakra out of his body and then passed out.

1 day later

"I'm so proud of you all. You did so well and I couldn't ask for a greater class. Team one will be…" Iruka said in a proud voice. Naruto was in the back of the class. He had a couple of bandages on his face and rest of his body. He was physically fine but mentally he was fucked up. He had killed someone. And not just anyone someone he look to for help and information. That fucked him up. Hotaru was with him at all times since that night. Hotaru's color has changed. she was now a yellowish orange collar with green slitted eyes.

"...Team 7 will be Sakura, Sasuke and, Kiba. Team 8 will be Naruto, Hinata, and Shikamaru. Team 9 is still in rotation and team 10 will be Choji, Ino, and Shino. Wait here for your senseis. " Iruka said in confidence. The groups of children had different reactions. Naruto was happy because he was with his best friend. Hinata was happy because she was with her crush. Kiba and Sasuke were indifferent about the teams. Sakura was kinda happy she was with one of the coolest kids in the class while Ino was green with envy

So that's chapter 6. Sorry for the late update. My computer was messed and I had to get it fixed. Also I'll add a new poll. Do you want Hotaru(the fox) to be like nin dog or just a pet? You tell me

So the voting continues:

Choices:

Hinata-5

Femsaskue-1

Ino-1

Sakura-0

Fuu-0

Fem Gaara-1

Fem Haku-1

Possibly 2 girls?-2

As always please review


	7. first day of training

Welcome back. I know its been awhile but i've had problems at work and had much to fix. Without a further adieu let's get it

As the preteens waited for their senseis they all did different things. Naruto was playing with hotaru while kiba was playing with akamaru. Hinata was in the way front with her byakugan active giggling perversely. Sakura and Ino were staring at Sasuke and giggling. Not as perversely as Hinata but worse. (It is scary there) Sasuke felt the gaze and diverted his attention to shikamaru and choji. They were sitting behind naruto and Shinzo was next to him listening to his bugs. It was an hour after announcing teams and they were bored.

The first person to arrive was a tall black haired man with grey eyes. He wore all black and was in a combat prepared outfit(1). "Team 8?" He said. Naruto Hinata and shikamaru got up and walked out the room with the man.

The next person to show up was a woman. She had pitch black oily black hair with bloodshot see through your soul red eyes. She was wearing a red shirt with a white bandage type over shirt. She had bandages all over her body though she wasn't injured. "Team 10?" She said "you're with me. Meet me on the roof". The team compiled and got up and left. It would be another 3 hours before team 7's sensei would arrive.

With naruto's team. The sensei was leading to training ground 8. Where they would be training for their time with him. Once they got there he said" ok team. Let's start with something simple. Let's do introductions". The team lit up. They didn't know this man but he looked strong. The man saw this. " I'll go first. My name is Katsue Teshima. I was an anbu captain for 12 years i like sour foods and spicy ones too. I hate bland foods and my dream is to lead the future of kohona to a stronger and higher place."

Everyone looked in awe. They were inspired by a man they just met. And they didn't even know what half of that even meant. " now you. The blonde one." the now known as Katsue-sensei said point at naruto.

"Alright then. My name is naruto sarutobi. I like Hotaru and my family and ramen. I hate traitors and people who don't know the difference between a scroll and what's sealed inside of it. And my dream is to be the strongest hokage that ever lived." naruto said while standing up in joy.

"Next" Katsue-sensei said pointing at hinata.

"O-oh. my name is Hinata hyuuga. I like flower pressing and cinnamon buns. I don't like fangirls(oh the irony. If you don't get it welp shame on you) and my dream for the future is to combine the branch and main families in my clan and marry a special someone." hinata said the last part with a quick glance at naruto that katuse and hotaru caught.

"And last but not least?" katsue said.

"What a drag. Names shikamaru nara. I like games hate work. My dream is to have the most average life as possible...like ever possible." shikamaru said in a tired voice.

"Now that we know each other it's time for a little test. And before you say a word yes i know you graduated but that was to weed out the week. This is to weed out even more. The test is simple. You must track and subdue either me or one of my summons. Your best with trying to find me even though that's impossible. The leopards don't like being bothered." katsue said in his teacher voice. " use everything you have t find me you have until sundown. Dye noe. He disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Ok naruto you make a whole bunch of clones and scout the area. Hinata you check and see if you see anything weird in the area. I need to figure out a plan" shikamaru said immediately taking command of the situation. The other team mates did as they were told.

"Hey shika I don't see anything. But I'll henge them and and scout the village." Naruto said.

"I didn't s-see anything e-either shikamaru-kun." Hinata said.

"Uuuugh. I know what this test means. Troublesome village. We are supposed to show teamwork. Or based on what this team is for. A tracking and frontline team. We are the best and most well rounded team." Shikamaru said understanding everything. Naruto on the other hand was confused.

"If we are meant to be frontlines why are we also a tracking team?" Naruto asked the smartest one here.

Katsue was sitting in a tree in a triple layer henge. He was listening to everything that was being said and was amazed. " _So the lazy bum is smart. Good."_

"We are trackers to find missing ninja just Incase if something goes wrong" katsue jumped down from his seat in the tree. "You three pass without doing work. Congrats. We will work on your tracking abilities on a later date. Now that we are an actual team we must get a little more personal with each other. Don't hold back the truth."

"Well there is something that I haven't told anyone yet. I have 2 bloodlines. One is a doujutsu and the other is a chakra one." Naruto says as he sends chakra to his eyes. They change to his Owari no me. "I don't know much about these eyes but i do know is that they let me see chakra networks and body structures. That's all I know. I also have another bloodline. It's the crystal release. I can summon crystals at my will" Naruto finished.

To say that everyone was shocked was an understatement. They were straight up brain dead from their minds being blown. Katsue was the first to speak, "I will help you see what other powers come with those eyes of yours. Thank you for telling us. Alright Hinata your turn"

Hinata pushed her index fingers together trying to think what to tell he group. " I also have a bloodline. Like naruto-kun's I can see chakra networks. I can also see in 360 degrees without moving my head." She finished with a slight blush on her cheeks from activating it and seeing her crushes….lets just say she would have that sight in her head for a long time.

Shikamaru without wasting time went next. "I don't know if my shadow style counts as a bloodline but I am the strongest shadow user in a long time so says my clan. I'm also pretty smart and can figure out many thing in just a couple of minutes." Shikamaru finished with a yawn and layed back on the grass.

Katsue has a lot to think about when he got home. He wanted this team to be the strongest in this generation but he needed a way for them to work together without hesitation. "Ok team I have to go to a meeting with the hokage. We meet here tomorrow at 8:00am don't be late your you'll think I'm the reincarnation of the shinigami. See ya". That was the last thing he said before he disappeared.

"So what do you guys wanna do?" Naruto said. He didn't want to go home because it was still too early.

"Wanna go get lunch?" Hinata said still having a blush on her face.

"What a drag. Let's go then" said the lazy bum. The got up and walked to the closest BBQ place they could find.

—

The next day

—-

The preteens showed to the same training ground from yesterday at the same time. They greeted each other and before they could sit down to wait katsue showed up. He had a scroll in his hand. It read 'weights'

"Ok kids I want you to come here and put these on" he gave each one of them some bands that fit around their wrist and ankles. Once they put them on he said "these are chakra weights. Once I put chakra in them they will get heavier. The more I put in there the heavier they get. These will help you with your speed and strength. I don't want you to take them off unless you are in a fight. Or if I tell you so. Understand?" The three almost teens nodded. "Good now I will make a clone for each one of you. They will help you with a specific attribute that you have. The after a while I will have some term stuff to do."

After completing that sentence 2 clones were made. One took Hinata to a part in the forest and the other took Shikamaru to the other side of the the field. The original stood with Naruto. "Ok Naruto I want you to activate your dojutsu." Naruto complied. "Now I want you to see how far you can see. I want you to look as far as you can." Naruto looked and could see in great detail the hokage monument.

"Sensei I can see the monument. In very clear details. Like the second hokage has a line in his eye that they messed up on." Naruto said. Katsue was surprised. Not many people knew that they messed up on the second hokage's eye but even less can see it.

"Ok the next thing we will do is to see if you can see an any direction without moving your head." Katsue said. Naruto sat down and closed his eyes. When you opened them again he didn't move at all be he could see behind him slightly. He couldn't see as far or as detailed but he could see. It was like a blurry picture but he could see shapes.

"Sensei I can see behind me. But it's really blurry." Naruto said. He was excited he had powers just like Hinata.

"That's ok Naruto it's just a start. Once we start training your eyes it will be as clear as fresh glass of water." Katsue said giving Naruto a little inspiration. "Now tell me can you follow these hand signs. Katsue started doing hand signs for the summoning jutsu. Naruto saw and started coping at the same speed as katsue. He saw this and spen up even more with Naruto hot on his heels. Katsue stopped before the last one. "I see you can copy hand seals as well. I wonder if these eyes give you any abilities. I guess we will have to wait a see. Let's practice with your crystal release." Katsue said.

With Hinata she was fighting for her life. She was told that her shell of shy would be her doom. This was Katsue's way of fixing.

Katsue jumped down from the tree he was in and tried to kick Hinata in the stomach. Hinata saw this and blocked. She went for a punch but hesitated for less then a second and was caught off guard with katsue leg sweeping her.

"Hinata you can not hesitate. In the real world your enemy will not let you make a move. And if they see you hesitate they will use it" Katsue said in a soft voice. "I don't mean to sound mean but it's the truth. I would know from experience. I lost my first teammate that way. I don't want you to go through that trouble so let's try again. And don't hesitate"

After hearing those words there was like a new found strength in her that was made. She loved this feeling. And they fought once more without any hesitation from Hinata at all.

Now with the lazy one. Instead of training like the other two Shikamaru and the Katsue clone have been playing every strategic game ever made. From chess to go. Shikamaru has only one 2 games. Go and checkers. He's lost everything else. Shikamaru was steaming. How could he lose. He was the smartest person he knew other than his dad.

"Shikamaru calm down. You are letting your judgement be clouded by your anger. You need to think clearly. Otherwise you'll get your team killed." katsue said in a stern voice. He wanted shikamaru to be the planner of the team. He needed him to always be the clear minded one.

A couple hours later(in the spongebob announcer voice)

"Ok team. You've all had your one on one with me. That's the first part of today's training. Now we will do teamwork exercises and D-rank missions." Katsue said in his teacher voice again. The 3 preteens got ready to do missions all thinking different things.

" _Hope I get to save a princess or like save a city from a tyrant." You know who._

" **Quite down child. I'm still trying to figure out what the hell happened to your eyes. They are different than in the stories my father told me."** The kyuubi said In a tired voice. He was trying to wrap his head around this. All of it and it hurt him. He felt lied to. But at the same time it was his fault. He caused the change in the dojutsu.

" _Naruto-kun really looks cute today."_ Said everyone's favorite stalker

" _What a drag"_ do I even need to try with this one?

The group headed towards the hokage tower. While they were walking everyone but Naruto noticed the looks he was getting. The looks of disgust and hate. Katsue flared his KI and made most of them want to shit themselves. While the rest did shit themselves. Katsue snickered slightly but not enough to be noticed.

Once the group got to the the hokage tower the secretary sitting at the desk said "you can go on in. Hokage-sama was expecting you all." The group walked in to the hokage's office. He was leaned forward with the pipe in his mouth signing papers. He was mumbling what they said.

"To kill Naruto...no. To send to hell...no. To sell him to slavery...no. To become a weapon to over take you...no" and the list goes on.

"Hey jiji. How are ya?" Naruto said.

"Naruto my boy. I've been good. Your mother is worried sick. Go see her after training and that's an order. So what are you in my office for?" The hokage asked.

"Hokage-sama. We are here for a couple of d-ranked missions." Katsue said beating Naruto to it.

"Oh? We have a couple. The capture tora mission, Painting fences, cleaning the inuzuka kennels, and weeding a couple of gardens. Which would you like?" The aging man asked once more.

"We'll take the tora and weeding missions hokage-sama.

—

The end

—

Hope you liked this chapter. It's one of the longest ones I've written yet.

Also the parking has been decided. It'll be Narutoxhinataxhaku. I'm not gonna get many more vote so I might as well end the voting here unless you can change my mind

I wanted a new sensei for the group because kakashi wouldn't have fit for the way the story is going and I'm not a fan of that dick tho he is still cool


	8. first real mission

Welcome welcome to the next chapter in this idk how long story. This chapter will be the start of the wave arc. Btw i was watching that arc on netflix so it should be good

\

/ the first real mission awwwwe hell yeah!/

"No! No more jiji. If i have to catch that damn cat again i will kill so many people i'll become the shinigami." naruto said. He was quite frustrated with doing the weak and useless tasks of D-rank missions. "I want a c-rank"

"I have to agree with naruto here. These task won't help us at all." said shikamaru in a bored voice. Hinata just sat and nodded vigorously.

"It all depends on your sensei. If he thinks your ready then-"

"They are ready" said katsue. He was also getting tired of these missions. It was depressing to him.

"Fine send in the client." the aging hokage said. When he did a old man about the age of 45 with a white headband on. He had a black shirt and beige on. He had a giant bag on his back and 3 bottles of saki in his hand. He had a pink blush on his face. He definitely was drunk.

"Theeeeese chujmps aaaaaa suppppppppose to pro*hic*tect me?" he slurred. "The shortest one cant even reached my head and the rest just look weak." when the word left out his mouth there was a kunai flying pass his face and cutting some of his beard. The kunai came from the"shortest one" as the man called him.

"I would refrain from calling my ninja weak. They are quite trained." said the hokage and katsue at the same time.

The old man sobered up real quick. "My name is tazuna and a master bridge builder. Im building a bridge and i expect you to get me there and protect it even it it means your life."

The 3 preteens all had stars in their eyes. Their first mission outside the village. The were excited. "Ok team go pack for a three month journey. It wont take that long but just incase right?" katuse said in his teacher voice. "I'll see all of you at the westgate in hours. Go"

"HAI" all three members said.

/3 hours later\

"I'm glad you all made it let's head out." said katsue

As the group were walking and having small talk they were being watched. The group didn't notice it but katsue did immediately. The people walking our favorite group of ninjas ran up ahead and turned into a puddle of water. Once the group got to the water naruto and shikamaru's minds were racing a million miles a second. They were both thinking the same thing ' _it hasn't rained in weeks. Meaning the rain should be dry. Why is this water here then?'_ once the group passed the puddle 2 enemy ninja popped out. They ran as fast as they could at katsue and wrapped him up in chains and pulled tightly.

Before anyone could react katsue's body exploded into a million pieces and and shikamaru froze. They had never see death before. Naruto on the other had had killed. Even on accident he still had blood on his hands.

He activated his dojutsu and everything slowed down. He could see every possible way that the 2 enemy ninja could take to attack sohe countered all of them by throwing kunai in all way except one. Just what naruto wanted. He shot pink colored crystals out of the ground at the ninja on the right causing him to jump into a kunai and killing him.

"Nooooo brother! Your going to pay for that you little piece of shit. I'm going to-" the other ninja never go to finish his statement because katsue jumped from a tree not to far away and knocked the ninja out.

"You did well naruto. I'm proud of you now go help your teammates understand death is in our job.' katsue said as he was dragging the enemy ninja into the forest to interrogate him.

"Guys its ok sensei is fine he used a supstution so he didnt die. Killing is in our job we need to get used to seeing death." naruto said in a depreesing somber voice.

"How can you say that naruto? You just took a mans life. Tha man could have had family a kid or a wife or both and you just ended their happy life" shikamaru replied in fustration.

"If i didnt kill that man that man would have killed me and you guys and end our happy lives. Its the way of being ninja." ninja replied ina slightly angry tone. His dojutsu was still blazing. The eyes looked like they were going to evlove. They didn't.

"Calm down Naruto. They don't know that. They haven't seen death before. You only become a monster when you kill for fun."Katsue said. He turned to tazuna "these where the demon mist brothers. B-rank criminals. And they were here to kill you. Can you explain why. You have 20 seconds"

" " tazuna said as fast as he could. He need they help but he couldn't pay.

"You will pay us at a later date. And that's how it's going to be. You got that?" Katsue said in a stern voice.

/time skip 3 hours later/

"My house is just up ahead. Not to far now." Tazuna said with joy adiment in his voice. But that wouldn't last long when a really thick fog started to roll in. Naruto activated his doujutsu and so did Hinata. Shikamaru started working on plans to fight who ever it was no matter their strength.

Then out of nowhere Naruto and Hinata yell"get down!" And everyone gets down. And a giant sword swings over head and stuck in a tree. The fog clears up just enough to see the enemy. He was wearing a black tank top and black ANBU pants. He had a mask covering the lower part of his face. He had blue shin and arm warmers. His hair was black and was unkept and spiky. His kiri headband was tied on the side on his head with a line through it.

"So you have shown up have you old man? I will kill you and get my money" said the missing ninja.

"You are not going to kill anyone Zabuza Momochi. Demon of the bloody mist." Katsue said. He knew exactly who the missing ninja was and was already in his fighting stance.

"Oh so you do know me Katsue Teshima or should I call you 'the silent death'. This will be an entertaining." The now know zabuza said.

"Shikamaru I need you to think of 10 plans that involves zabuza dead and none of us hurt too bad. Naruto make a crystal shield around tazuna and get over here and help. Hinata I need you to keep Shikamaru safe while he thinks." Katsue ordered. Everyone got into their positions and did as they were told. Zabuza made a water clone to keep Naruto distracted.

Katsue unsealed a sword and zabuza unstuck his sword from the tree it was in. They clashed swords repeatedly. They were at at a dead lock. Naruto made a crystal sword and also started clashing swords with zabuza even though it was a clone. Naruto easily overwhelmed the clone and went to the real zabuza. Naruto threw kunais and shurken. While trying to dodge the thrown projectiles and dodge the slashed coming at him he was losing his advantage. So he did what any assassin would do. Make the fog thicker and strike from the shadows.

Katsue already knowing what was going to happen went through handseals to do wind style: great breakthrough. Naruto coping Katsue was going to do it aswell but he heard Hinata scream. He went over to her to see zabuza about to strike her dead. He wasn't fast enough. Once again his eyes looked like they were about to evolve. And they did. While the tomoe were spinning a new shape appeared in his eyes around the pupil. It was a pinwheel with a ring around it. On the ring was 2 more tomoe and everything was spinning. Naruto could only say " death's hand(1)" and when those words left his mouth a had came from the ground and grabbed zabuza. His body was being crushed and he could feel his bones breaking.

Katsue blew away the fog to see zabuza almost die before 2 sebon needles stick zabuza in the neck killing him instantly. "Naruto stop" Katsue yelled Naruto looked at him then passed out before seeing what happened to zabuza. The hand released zabuza and a kiri hunter ninja shows up.

"Thank you for weaking him. I've been tracking zabuza for weeks now. I will take him back to kiri now." The hunter nin said.

The crystal ball around tazuna started cracking before it shattered into millions of tiny crystals. "I'll carry Naruto tazuna you lead the way and we'll talk about what happens next when Naruto Wakes up.

/30 minuets later/

"I'm home" yelled tazuna "and I've brought guests." Tazuna's daughter was the first to come to the door. She was wearing a blue dress that had a flower petal design in it. Her black hair was ina ponytail and Katsue was smitten with her bueaty. She was like an angel In a world of demons. "Welcome home papa. Welcome to our home. There's 2 spare bedrooms upstairs to put that little guy to sleep.

"Thank you" said katsue. But unbeknownst to the group of people Naruto was in his mindscape. "What happened kyuubi?" Naruto asked in fear that he may be dying or something.

" **You have unlocked the second stage of your dojutsu. You have 3 new powers with it but I don't know what they are yet."** The all mighty kyuubi said.

"So your telling me that I've got more power? And it is unknown to you or me? So how am I going to learn how to use my eyes?" Naruto asked.

" **There is a place where the last user of the dojutsu wrote down all the powers of the eyes you possess. He wrote it because he was having the same troubles that you are now. To find where that is you must have the second version of the eye and must have the tracking ability on."** The kyuubi said. Naruto sat there thinking on what to do. He didn't know which part of his family had the dojutsu nor did he know where the last person to have it wrote it.

"This is troublesome" said Naruto. "How do I activate the tracking ability in my eyes?" Naruto asked the kyuubi.

The kyuubi looked like it was in thought then said " **you must figure it out yourself. I can't han everything to you now can I. If you need help trying to figure it out I'm here."**

Naruto looks sad but what could he do? How could he learn if he didn't know what to learn. This was going to be hard. Minutes later Naruto started to fade away. Meaning he was waking up. When he woke up Hinata was sleeping on his stomach. She had tear stains in her eyes. He had been crying for her love. He saves her and had been put in a coma.

"Psst Hinata. Wake up. We could get in a more comfortable position" Naruto said in a whisper not to wake the others in the room. It was late...quite late.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata said in a tired voice. She was still kinda sleep so she just climbed on top of Naruto and fell back to sleep. While Naruto didn't really care cause she smelt of sweets and lavender the kyuubi was laughing it's ass off.

" **Hahahaha ok child didn't your mother tell you to wait until you are of age?"** The kyuubi said in a laughing voice before falling asleep. Naruto


	9. An

Hey. Long time no see. There's been a lot going on in my life the past 3 months so that's why I haven't updated. This story I don't want it to end but I can't keep writing if anyone is willing to adopt this story as their own child and raise it to be  
a good boy thank you

Yours truly


	10. an 2

hey, guys, I'm back. sorry for the long pause. a lot came up from family dying to my GF cheating on me and other bull so that knocked me out my writing block. ill be back. I'm writing 3 really long chapters to get the story moving thank you for you're patience


End file.
